Steam Engine
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: Sirius Black could be seen as a train wreck in the making in many ways than one. He smoked, he liked to drink and it was simply common knowledge he had a preference for promiscuity. Everyone knew it was the marauders who kept him on track. Little did he know that a single woman could indeed capture his heart. Her name was Marlene McKinnon and this... is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****This is my first Sirius based story so please let me know what you think so far by leaving a review. Feel free to take a look at my other stories. Also the link to my tumblr is on my profile page **** Enjoy**

Chapter one: Rail road

It was a crisp autumn evening on August 11th 1975. Sirius Black found himself leaning against the wall of a very shifty looking pub, cigarette in one hand. A habit that could kill him he knew but didn't really care.

He drew in a deep drag and then let the cloud of smoke billow from his mouth, head tipped back. It both tasted and smelled foul. However it gave him a little of the sense of relief he was looking for.

"I thought I'd find you here." Came a voice from the dusk light.

"McKinnon" He acknowledged.

"You know we've know each other for years _Black_. You'd think you'd call me Marlene by now." She sighed.

"Prongs calls Evans, Evans and he's known her for years. Why can't you be McKinnon?" He retaliated with a smirk.

"Fair enough" She huffed. "Speaking of James he's worried about you."

"Why should he be?"

"It was your birthday yesterday Sirius. He hasn't heard from you in over a week. Neither has Remus or Peter. Your lucky Mr Potter isn't laying a missing persons report. Where've you been?"

"Oh here and there."

"Sirius." She growled crossing her arms.

"I gave you an answer didn't I?"

"Sirius, you get a letter saying your Uncle died and all hell breaks loose. You storm out of the Potters, go off for a week and won't even tell us where you've been"

"You" He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't even tell you where I've been. There is no one else here. The word 'us' is plural. Unless your preggers and not telling me McKinnon you count as a 'you' not an 'us'."

"Smart git. Now where've you been."

"Around. I've bought a motor bike."

"A muggle motor bike..."

"Yes, but with wizarding enhancements."

"Such as?"

"It can fly" He said simply.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius Black, you're running your friends and family mad with worry you are."

"My family don't give two shits about me McKinnon. They proved that when they threw me out at the beginning of the summer." He growled.

"I was talking about the Potter's you numbskull. They took you in didn't they? Have cared for you, clothed you and all the rest of it. They love you Sirius."

"Yeah... I guess so. Sorry"

"It's not me you should be apologising to Sirius. I know what you're like. It's them. Go home. That means home not house. Your home is with the Potters. Your house is the Black's got it?"

"Got it" He replied gruffly. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"You are nothing if not predictable Sirius. I simply looked around any grimy looking bar I could find in the London area."

"If I'm so predictable why didn't you find me sooner?" He asked.

"Because I thought you might have needed some space. A week is long enough Sirius. Go home tonight. Put them out of their misery. Whether you realise it or not: there are people in this world that do care about you Sirius. Go home to them." She said softly as she walked away.

"That's it? No slap on the wrist and 'don't do it again' you're leaving just like that?"

"I can't control you Sirius. Getting angry at you isn't going to fix anything. But I can tell you to go home." And with that she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Sirius looked at his cigarette then tossed it aside and stubbed it out with his toe. He coughed a few times, spat and went to go get his bike. It was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Hello my lovely readers. I was in a writing mood today during my study period so voila! Here's chapter two for you. Don't forget to leave a review! If you're lucky I'll have another update up too by the end of the night, it's half written already. I'm just in the process of putting it from my hand written notebook to my laptop (As I had to do with this chapter). Also if you're reading any of my other stories I'm going to try get them updated tonight/tomorrow too! **

**Thank you! To the guest who left a review it was much appreciated :) **

Chapter Two: Full Steam ahead

The engine of the motorbike rumbled as it came to a stop outside the Potter household. Sirius noticed a flurry of the curtains in the sitting room before the front door burst open.

"Charlus! He's here! Fetch James!" The shrill voice of Mrs Potter called out.

The old woman nearly broke her ankles coming down the fronts steps in such a rush to greet him. She took his face in both hands giving him a good looking over, even taking the precaution of moving his hair out of his face to get a better look.

"Oh Sirius dear, where have you been?!" She said flustered. "You've had us sick with worry. No explanation. No note!"

"Sorry Mrs Potter" He replied as sincerely as he could.

"Oh well you're here now and you're safe. That's all that matters. Now come inside it's getting nippy out here" She said and ushered him into the house.

Sirius had barely stepped two feet in the door when he was almost barrelled over by James Potter.

"Padfoot!" James yelled as he slammed into his best friend.

"Hey Prongs" Sirius replied patting him on the back.

"Sirius my boy. Good to have you back lad." Mr Potter spoke before turning to address his still concerned looking wife "See I told you nothing to worry about my dear"

But it was clear by the old man's face that he hadn't slept for days. The bags under his eyes were purple, deep and heavy.

"A little birdie told me to come home." Sirius piped up.

"Well I'm glad it did lad. Have you eaten?"

"No Sir"

"To the kitchens with you then, have the elves prepare something. I'm off to bed, I need a lie down. There's plenty of time for talk in the morning. Welcome home Son." Mr Potter yawned.

"See you in the morning Sirius dear" Mrs Potter said kissing his head. "Don't stay up too late boys"

"Come on Pads you must be starved."James said and pulled his friend towards the kitchen.

Sirius allowed himself to be led there, even though he had made his own way to the Potter's kitchens many times.

It was still how he pictured it to be, after all how much could change in the space of one week? It was neatly and orderly with a few elderly house elves pottering around aimlessly. What he didn't expect to see however was a large cake that had been left untouched on the table.

_**Happy Birthday Sirius**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**The Potters**_

"We didn't have the heart to eat it without you mate. We hoped you'd be home yesterday"

"Sorry"

"It's alright your here now. Want some? It's vanilla. Your favourite. You're lucky Remus said we should have had it as chocolate."

"That fiend!" Sirius laughed. James smiled and handed him a knife.

"You do the honours"

Sirius cut into his cake. Creating slices for both himself and James before offering it out to the house elves.

"So where were you?"

"Around" Sirius replied as he shovelled cake into his mouth.

"Cut the bull shit Pads." James tried to control the anger in his voice. He was relieved his friend was home and well but now it was time for answers.

"What happened to there's plenty of time for talk in the morning?"

"That's with my dad. You've got hours to come up with an excuse for him. Not with me Padfoot. I'm your best mate. In fact no I'm not even that. I'm your brother. Maybe not by blood but I am. You can't just pull the 'my mummy and daddy didn't give me enough cuddles as a kid' routine. You said nothing Sirius! Nothing! Not to me, my parents, Remus, Peter, Alice or Marlene." James was shaking now. "I've been running myself ragged with worry. You missed your birthday and the full moon. You even missed your Uncle's funeral for Merlin's sake!"

"Look mate I'm sorry okay?"

"No Sirius. Not okay, sorry just doesn't cut it this time. You know how worried I was? You have absolutely no idea. I was so worried about you going off somewhere and killing yourself I even called Evans. That's right _called._ As in I used a muggle telephone and I called her. She and Alice went all 'round Diagon Alley looking for you. She even went down bloody Knockturn Alley!"

"I wasn't going to go and top myself... Wait a minute... Evans... Goody two shoes Evans went down Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes! Looking for you! Don't you think that after all that you owe us an explanation?" James said. The anger in his voice depleted. His eyes turned to looks of disappointment.

"Yes. Look I really am sorry Prongs. I didn't think I'd worry anyone that much. I just needed some head space. To do something. Anything"

"Like buy a fucking motorbike?"

"Yeah like that" Sirius grinned.

"So where's you go?" James asked with patience returned.

"Meh, around London, up the east coast, Blackpool, Manchester"

"Alright fair enough. Look just in future leave a note for Merlin's sake. I f you didn't turn up tonight dad was going to register you missing with the auror office." James sighed.

"Got it. And Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Two chapters in the space of a day, that doesn't happen very often. So please don't forget to leave me a review. :) cheers**

**-Ms D**

Chapter Three- Hogwarts Express

Sirius sat by himself in a compartment of the Hogwarts express. He had his legs spread out across the seats and stared blankly out the window.

"No more expeditions for the rest of the holidays then? Kept it fairly tame?" Marlene asked announcing her presence to him.

"Nope" He replied popping the 'p', gaze fixed on the moving country side.

"Where are the others?"

"Pete's gone to find the food trolley. James is walking Remus to the prefect meeting."

"Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Evans is a prefect remember?" He supplied as though the answer were obvious.

"Still hasn't given up on her yet then?"

"Apparently not. Her not hanging up the telephone on 'im the moment she found out it was him seems to have given him a sense of false hope."

"You never know. She might actually give him a chance this year now that Snape is finally out of the picture for good. She seems to be awful lonesome without him. I mean I know she and Remus get along pretty well and sure she talks to Alice and me more now but that's not going to enough. This is Alice's last year. Then it'll just be me and her pretty much"

"Snivellus in the picture or not I doubt it. Evans is a red-head. That makes her fiery and passionate as fuck, but she's still too stubborn for her own good. That girl has her wand stuck so high up her..."

"She'll lighten up. If he matures a little more this year. She's already noticing the difference from the attempts he made toward the end of last year."

"If you say so."

"You could help him out in that department you know" She laughed leaning against the door frame of the compartment.

"How so? Giving him sex advice on how to handle passionate and fiery red-heads?" He raised an eye brow.

"No. Being nicer to her for starters."

"Fuck off" He barked back "Me being 'nice' to Evans isn't going to change fuck all"

"It might" She huffed arms folded. "You know Sirius for someone who seems to be so intent on the whole 'oh woe is me' thing you don't have a lot of sympathy for other people. Lily doesn't make an attempt to be friendly with you anymore because you won't do the same. You're lucky she even chooses to be civil with you. You don't know the first thing about her other than the fact she is...was... friends with Snape. You can't judge."

"Oh yeah and how is me being nice to her going to help James?"

"Well maybe if she didn't feel so put out by his friends then she'd make an effort to be friends with him"

"Remus is cosy enough with her." He replied.

"Remus isn't only one person and don't you even start on Peter because he and I had words at the beginning of the summer and he barely speaks a word to her in the first place. All I'm saying is play nice this year Sirius." She said and walked away. Sliding shut the compartment door behind her.

_Women_ Sirius thought. _They're never satisfied by anyone or anything. What does Evans matter to me anyway?_

"Hey Padfoot" James called re-entering the compartment.

"How'd it go with Evans?" He asked suddenly noticing the broad smile on his friends face in the reflection of the window pane.

"Alright actually, I didn't ask her out once! No threats, hexes or anything. Just plain civil conversation" He grinned.

"That's it?" Sirius replied finally taking his focus off the window.

"What do you mean that's it? This is progress Pads! If I came just keep it up this year, less pranking, no picking on Snivellus I might be in for a chance!" He said excitedly.

"Less pranking?! But we're the marauders! It's what we're known for!" Sirius grumbled.

"I'm not saying we can't Pads. We just have to tone it down a bit."

"All this for a bloody bird"

"She's not just a bird Sirius" He replied slightly dis-heartened.

"Come on Prongs this is Evans we're talking about. Oh no sorry I forgot you don't know who we're talking about unless we call you 'toe-rag' or 'useless prick' or 'bullying toad' or..."

"Alright! I get it already Sirius" James growled. "I get it she isn't the nicest sometimes but fuck we bring it on ourselves sometimes! We're sixth years this year for crying out loud. It's time to start taking some more responsibility. There's about to be a war. I don't want to go into that with me and Evans being anything other than at least friends. So sorry for wanting something so bad I'm willing to put the effort into it. I thought you'd be happy for me being my best mate"

"I never said I wasn't!" Sirius yelled back.

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it!"

"Hey guys found the trolley who wants chocolate frogs?" Peter asked coming into the compartment. "Oh sorry..." He said realising he'd walked into an argument.

"Its fine Pete, the topic's been dropped. But no thanks" James smiled at his friend.

"I never said it was dropped" Sirius started.

"But I did. I don't want to argue Pads. The topic is dropped as far as I'm concerned so leave it. I'm going to try get on good terms with Evans. I'm going to start pranking less and take more responsibility. I'm quidditch captain this year and that's huge for me. Whether you like it or not I'm doing this for myself Padfoot so grow up already"

**AN: ****I know it might seem like everyone is against Sirius at the moment but I promise that's not the case. This story is in a way written from Sirius's perception of things. This is just building all the character tensions as such. There's not much to the story so far but it'll get there promise! I quite like where I'm going with this story and I've never written a story based mostly of Sirius before. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**** Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and followed! Please don't forget to leave a review, they only take seconds and I reply to them! :) **

Chapter four- coals on the fire

Sirius for a change sat quietly through the sorting ceremony. He didn't even react when a girl by the name of Ashley Dick (A, Dick) got sorted into Hufflepuff. It was safe to say that his strange demeanour did not go unnoticed.

"Are you ill?" Lily Evans asked as the feast began.

"What?" He replied gruffly.

"I said are you ill Black?" She sighed "You haven't spoken a word. That's not like you. Not even a whistle" She commented.

"You don't know me Evans. So don't attempt to pretend you do"

"I was just trying to be nice Sirius. You were awfully quiet which is completely out of character for you so I presumed something was wrong. Sorry for caring" She replied defensively.

"Save it for Prongs, Evans. At least he gives a shit."

Lily opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it swiftly and returned to the food on her plate. Sirius received a sharp kick in the shins beneath the table. He winced and looked for the person responsible. Marlene was sending him death glares across the turkey.

"What?" He mouthed to her. She shook her head.

"That wasn't very nice Padfoot." Remus said next to him.

"Merlin's sake what is this? Everyone against for the day Sirius today?" Remus frowned

"No one is against you Sirius. Except perhaps the Slytherin's but after all they're against all of us. I was just saying that wasn't a very nice way to talk to Lily. It's not her fault you're in a crabby mood"

"I'm not in a crabby mood!"

"You have a funny way of showing it." He replied eye brows raised. "If anything count yourself lucky she even cared. She had a loss in the family over the holidays." He whispered leaning in so Lily would not over hear.

"And that's my problem how?"

"I never said it was. You are in a shirty mood" He replied stonily, playing with his peas.

Sirius made an effort not to talk to anyone for the rest of the feast. Which was easy as no one made an effort to talk to him either. Not even Peter who would usually jump at the prospects of being included in a conversation.

"You, me, third floor, broom cupboard. You know the place. Be there in an hour" Marlene hissed in his ear as they vacated the hall for bed.

She then proceeded to storm off out of the great hall on the heels of Alice and Lily. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and left with the other marauders. His trunk was at the foot of his bed in the dorm, same as every other year. He changed out of his school robes and into some casual mugglewear.

" Prongs? Can I borrow the cloak?" He asked his friend who was quiet happily sat on his bed with a quidditch magazine.

"Back for a couple of hours and you've already got a skirt" Peter laughed.

"Now that explains your foul mood. Sexual frustration and hormones is it Pads?" Remus chuckled and Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"Alright, you can borrow the cloak... on one condition..." James added

"Which is?"

"You have to be civil with Evans. For a whole week"

"A week?!"

"Do you want the cloak or not?" He asked.

"Fine I'll be civil with Evans." Sirius hissed impatiently.

"Top of my trunk" James replied happily. "That means you have to call her Lily not Evans"

"You call her Evans!" He whined.

"Yeah but if I call her Lily she thinks I'm flirting, you however it's being polite."

"Fine! Fine! I'm off!" He grumbled.

He arrived outside the broom cupboard with ten minutes to spare. He pulled the cloak off and over his head and stood waiting. Only to find himself being pulled into the cupboard by the scruff of his collar.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped as the door slammed shut.

"SHHHHH! Do you want to be caught!?" Marlene asked.

"No... but I don't appreciate being pulled into cupboards by witches unless I'm about to snog or shag them"

"Who says you're not?" She asked. It was too dark for Sirius to read the look on her face.

"Am I?" He asked quizzically.

"We'll see. Talking first. Then we can make arrangements." She supplied "Now. First off I thought I told you to play nice and help James out? Two stop being a git when people try and be nice to you. Three Lily's mum passed away so show some sympathy. Any questions?"

"Blunt much?" He huffed.

"Well blunt seems the only way to get through to you. Unless you have something to gain. Thus my proposal"

"Proposal?"

"You be nice to Lily and I mean nice! Then we can snog, touch and whatever to your heart's content. If you can be nice enough to her to get her to go out with James... I'll shag you"

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Satisfaction with the fact that two of my friends are blissfully happy with one another. Now do we have a deal?"

"I suppose"

"You suppose?"

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"I never break my word Sirius Black" She replied aggressively.

Then unexpectedly she assaulted his lips with her own. Sirius was shocked. But not enough to not kiss her back. She slammed him against the wall of the cupboard hard. Sirius was in heaven, not girl had even taken control over him like this while snogging and he liked it. It was tense, passionate, everything he could want... and she pulled away.

"That's the deal sealed. This arrangement is between you and me only in the strictest of confidence. One word to anyone one and this arrangement is terminated. Understood?" Sirius could only nod. "Good. Good night, see you tomorrow" She finished. Leaving him alone and breathing heavily in the broom cupboard.

_What in the name of Merlin's pants?!_ Sirius thought. Never before had a girl left him being the one wanting more. Feeling unsatisfied. This was a weird feeling and worst of all it was because of Marlene McKinnon. A girl he'd only ever seen as a friend since first year. One off the ones that was strictly off limits. Sirius had a feeling that this...arrangement... was going to work well in his favour. He could play nice right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Conductor**

Sirius heard a faint sobbing when he returned to the common room. Coming through the portrait he was Lily curled up in one of the chairs by the fire. He groaned. _Play nice_ he said to himself.

"Alright there Evans?" He asked running his hands through his hair.

"Fine thanks Black" She sniffed regaining composure, wiping the final tears away from her stained face. "Why out so late?"

"I had a skirt to attend to" He replied bluntly.

"Ah I see. Good for you"

"That's it?" He said.

"What's it Black?"

"'Good for you' that's all you have to say? Not 'You were out past curfew Black! Where do you think you've been Black? You're lucky I don't give you a detention Black'" He mimicked all her usual come backs.

"I'm going to bed Sirius. I suggest you try get some sleep yourself. Good night" She said quietly standing to go to bed.

_That's really not like Evans._

"Look I'm sorry about dinner okay? I was being a cock. I'm sorry about your mum too." He admitted.

She turned and looked back at him surprised by his outburst.

"Its fine, thanks Sirius. Good Night." She replied continuing up to her dormitory.

_See not so hard. I'll have her and Prongs shacked up by the end of the year._

"You were in late last night Sirius" Remus smirked over breakfast.

"Hey a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do" He replied back with a grin.

"What man? Where?" James mocked. Sirius whacked him over the back of the head with the daily prophet. "I was just kidding!" He laughed.

"I suggest you be nice Prongs or I won't keep up being nice to Evans."

"So you're actually going to try be nice?" Peter mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

"Swallow first" Remus scolded.

"That's what he said" Marlene said coming to join them.

"Marls that's disgusting" Lily added sitting beside her. Marlene shrugged her shoulders and piled bacon and various other breakfast foods onto her plate.

"Sleep well girls?" James asked, though it was obvious he was directing his question at Lily.

"Fine thanks James"

Peter started to choke on what was left in his mouth and Sirius took the opportunity to imitate a heart attack.

"Oh no, she said James... It's the end of the world...air...I need air... Oh light glorious light I'm going" Sirius said dramatically. Which Lily responded to by laughing and throwing her toast at him.

"So maybe Potter wasn't the only one who had to grow up a bit. I was wrong I admit it."

"I suddenly feel quite faint" He continued throwing his arm over his face dramatically. He stopped however when he noticed Marlene subtly running her hand over his thigh under the table.

"So what do you all have first?" Lily asked choosing to ignore him. The rest of the marauders began to spout out their days timetable but Marlene had Sirius's full attention.

_Friday _she traced over his leg with her fingers. _Tapestry. 5__th__ floor. 8pm._

Then as if nothing had happened she moved her hand and jumped into the group conversation. Sirius could still feel the heat on his leg where her hand had been and although he wouldn't admit it; even to himself. He liked it.

"See there are rewards for being a gentleman" Marlene hissed in his ear.

Sirius barely heard her over his own laboured breathing. They'd been snogging frantically behind the tapestry for close to an hour, but he just couldn't get enough.

Marlene moved her mouth to his neck and began to suck softly, forcing him harder into the wall. He groaned.

"So long as she keeps playing nice I will" He growled from deep in his throat. Marlene pulled away, readjusting her wrinkled clothes.

"Same time next week? If you behave. But it'll have to be a different location.

"I quite like this one" He said, trying to pull her in for another kiss but she pushed him away roughly.

"We can't use the same place in a short space of time. It risks being caught. Give it a few weeks then we can come back here. You pick the next location."

He tried to pull her in again as she tried to leave. He wasn't used to this. Usually the girl would be begging him to stay. 'Five more minutes Sirius baby?' they would coo. But by then he'd usually had his fill. He didn't like to get attached.

"Next week." She said roughly and left him still breathing heavy behind the tapestry. He hit his head back against the wall. Forcing the air in his lungs to leave out his nose.

_Since when I become the puppet?_ He thought.

That was how it continued for the next few weeks. Sirius would get on with Evans, then at the end of the week, in a different location every time; he and Marlene would snog each other senseless. However it was always her that initiated and it was always her that finished it. Every time Sirius left unsatisfied, getting more and more wound up and sexually frustrated and he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. It was a new kind of thrill.

Sirius's newly changed attitude hadn't gone unnoticed by the other marauders. James was over the moon, as was Remus. Tension levels within the group had dropped considerably. Though neither of them mentioned anything, not wishing to bring bad karma. Pete as usual just skirted the side lines not taking much interest.

Of course he was still a long way off from getting James and Lily 'shacked up' together but they had made progress on the friendship side of things. As a matter of fact there hadn't been a single famous Potter and Evans scream off all year and it was putting some of the Gryffindors on edge. People believed it was only a matter of time before someone snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Okay I'll admitt this chapter is a little short but I plan on putting another chapter up tomorrow. Spent the morning in hospital so I'm pretty sure you can forgive me. Don't forget to leave a review! Cheers  
**

**Ms D**

**Chapter 6: Coals on the Fire**

"McKinnon? Can I have a word?" Sirius asked when he found her sitting infront of the fire in the common room.

"Sure" She replied absent mindedly not looking up from the parchment she was writing furiously on.

"Privately" He growled. The surrounding second and third years got the message pretty quickly and scattered in fear.

"Nice one Black, just went people were starting to think you were approachable" Marlene smirked, still not looking up from her work.

"Yeah well it's to do with our arrangement so I figured you wouldn't want ears around to hear"

"Oh?" She questioned not sounding very interested.

"We need to spice things up a bit... I'm getting a bit bored"

"Is that so? I never hear you complain. Frustrated more like" She scoffed.

"Maybe, not my fault someone isn't co-operative"

"There are other 'skirts' as you put it that you can take your frustration out on is there not? I'm not stopping you. We're not togther"

It was true, their arrangement was strictly business. No strings attached, which is what Sirius had always wanted. Or at least that's what he had thought he'd wanted. Now he was just being wound up beyond belief. Sure he had every opertunity to snog or shag any other girl in the castle, Merlin half of them threw themselves at him.

But for the first time in his life Sirius didn't want a trail of other girls. Oh he'd tried to take his frustrations out on another skirt but it didn't do anything for him. Since then he hadn't touched any other girl but Marlene. Marlene's snogs were different to all the other snogs he'd experienced, nothing compared, everything else was dull.

"Well it's getting harder to stay nice to Evans being all wound up like this."

He watched Marlene's eyes drift away from her parchment and towards his crotch area.

"Don't look that all wound up to me. Either that or the rumours aren't true"

"Cheeky bitch" He said although he chuckled on the inside. "Why don't we find out if the rumours are true or not them hmm? I happen to know for a fact the secret passage way by the kitchens is empty and available for some mid Friday afternoon snogging."

"I have a transfiguration essay to finish" She replied disinterested. "But I tell you what. There's a Hogsmeade weekend the week after next. You invite Lily to spend the day with you and the other Marauders... and are pleasent to her for the entire outing... I'll think about spicing things up a bit. Agreed?"

Not that he could argue, she had what he wanted but he had to do what she said in order to get it. If he wanted more physicality he was going to have to work for it.

"Deal" He growled. He made sure no one was looking and leaned in to bite her ear lobe. "I look forward to it" He said huskily, however instead of quivering like he expected she just brushed him off.

"Essay" She replied bluntly.

Lily was where Sirius had expected to find her. In a corner by herself in the library surrounded by a hoard of books and presumably homework.

"You know Evans there's the whole of the weekend to do all that shit" He said sitting beside her.

"I do realise but if I get the most of it done now I can actually enjoy my weekend and not rush to do it at last minute on Sunday. You smell like smoke by the way." She commented turning her nose up at the stench.

"Keep your knickers on I'm going to go take a shower after I finish up hear with you."

"And what exactly is there to finish up?" She questioned, turning her full attention to him and putting her book down.

"Well little Miss prefect as you know there is a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend."

"I do... but what had that got to do with me?" She asked eye brows scrunched.

"Well I am humbley inviting you to spend the day with the marauders." He finished.

"Who's to say I don't have a date?" She remarked.

"Do you?"

"No..." She admitted.

"Right then. Thus my invitation. Alice and Mckinnon are welcome to join to. But I presume Alice will go off with lover boy longbottom and I know for a fact that at least three pairs of trousers have asked the ever so unabtainable Mckinnon."

"Alright then"

"Alright then?"

"I'll join you in Hogsmeade. It's not like I have anyting better to do for anyone else to go with Sev... Snape obviously insn't going with me."

"Well there you go. See you at dinner then Evans, stay sharp" He said cheekily giving her a kiss on the cheek and ruffling her long red hair.

"What was that for?" She asked shocked.

"That? Oh nothing, just the old Black charm. You see Evans now that your not barking orders and loosing your rag all the time, you're actually quite attractive. But not to worry, you're not my type" And with that he turned away and strolled purposefully out of the library with his hands in his pockets.

_See Mckinnon, I can make this work. Spicey here I come _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**** I know I know I promised to update sooner but I've had a lot going on at the moment and it's only going to start getting even busier, I have a big debate next week, I'm also leader/representative of S.A.D.D (Students against driving drunk) for my school and it's national S.A.D.D week starting Monday so I have a lot to organise as well as my regular study and training for half ironman (Google it!). So here's a chapter for you, I promise to udate when I can. Thank you! Please leave a review**

**Ms D **

Chapter 7: Flames Burning

Sirius paced the hidden corridor behind the tapestry. She'd been the one to suggest this location, she made up the time. So where the fuck was she? He was becoming increasingly inpatient, Marlene was already half and hour late and he was skipping detention for this.

"Evening" She said appearing suddenly.

"About fucking time!" He replied, coming toward her hastily and pushing her against the wall going in for a kiss. But she pushed him away.

"Oh come on Mckinnon! I've been here for over half an hour!"

"Oh boo-hoo Black I'm sure you'll live. So what have you got planned for Hogsmeade with Lily?"

"Really? We're gonna talk about this shit now?!" He growled frustratedly, sticking his hands to his head.

She smiled and placed a hand on his crotch, regaining his attention. He looked down slowly to see her hand pressed softly against him. He took a deep breath in through his teeth and gulped.

"Yes this session is reserved for talking. It's Hogsmeade tomorrow. I wanna know what you have planned. Besides there's more in it for you tomorrow night. Room of Requirement, also known as the come and go room... Ever heard of it?" She asked.

"You know about it?" He sounded surprised, he always thought it was only the marauders who knew of it's exhistance.

"Never bothered to read Hogwarts a History have you?"

"Course not that thing is fucking huge"

"But useful. It notes a few discovered passageways and the come and go room. It doen't say where it's located though, just how to get into it. I spent all of third and fourth year looking for it. But I now know where it is. Interested?"

"Certainly" He growled attempting to kiss her again, she turned her head. So he opted for kissing down her neck instead.

"Sirius. Talking" She hissed.

"Talk away I'm not stopping you" He replied between kisses.

She shoved him off her violently so he hit the other wall.

"Talk. What's the plan for tomorrow? For every minute you talk a button comes undone..." She said suggestively removing her jumper and revealing the white buttoned shirt. Tempted he licked his lips.

"Well, you know it's just going to be pretty relaxed, a walk around the village maybe. Few drinks at the three broom sticks" She undid another button slowly. The tops of her breasts were only just visible.

"Fuck! What else is there? It's not like Evans will come into Zonko's with us is it?"

"She might. I think you under estimate her Sirius." She kept her fingers on the next button.

"The shack. The shrieking shack." He said quickly. "Well visit the shack..."

"Third year much?" She giggled keeping her fingers on the button.

"We are not going into that bloody madame what's her face's"

"Oh you aren't expected too... Lily wouldn't go in there even if you hog tied her. Agin Black proves how little you know.. keep thinking" She popped the button.

"The book store! We'll go into the blood book store! What's it called? McClouds! McClouds book store. The tiny one on the corner! She'll love that right?!" He said hastily. She popped the remaining two buttons.

"Bingo" She said seductively.

Sirius could feel his mouth watering. He could now see her breasts sitting in her black bra. It was tight and clung to her. He let his eyes wander over her curves, her hips.

"Can I get a bloody snog now?"

She pushed herself of the wall and sauntered over to him and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"See you tomorrow Black." She pulled her jumper back on and left.

Sirius waited with the other marauders at the gate for Lily. While the others chatted he lit a cigarette and put it against his lips. Careful not to get himself noticed my McGonagal or Filch. He checked his watch, only about 11 hours or so before his 'date' with Marlene in the room of requirement. All he had to do was get through a day in Hogsmeade with Evans and he was in for some action.  
He stubbed out his cigarette as he saw Lily coming towards them and slipped it back into the pack, no point in wasting it if it wasn't finished.

"Sorry, couldn't find my gloves" She said breathlessly, showing her bare hands as proof which were already turning a light shade of pink in the crisp cold air.

"Here... Take mine." James said quickly taking his own off.

"Oh no James, I can't do that. It's fine I'll just keep my hands in my pockets."

"Why don't we go on over to McClouds. It'll be warm in there" Sirius commented leading them towards the village. The marauders and Lily looked at him as if he'd grown horns.

"You in a book store Pads?" Remus asked carefully

"I just figured it would be somewhere Lily would like to go."

"Well actually I was meaning to go there... I just didn't think you'd want to go. You don't usualyy think about these kind of things" Lily said quietly, smiling at him

"Yes well had to bribe you into coming into Zonko's later somehow" He replied hurriedly, he couldn't have anyone thinking he was going soft on Lily Evans.

"I would have been more than willing to come into Zonko's thank you" She replied poking her tongue out at him.

They walked together to the book store, Remus and Lily happily browsed the shelves and muttered about authors and books they'd read. Sirius chose to lean against a case in the 'restricted' adult section. Amongst books like 'Top 10 tips to please your witch or wizard' and 'A certified guide to poisons and curses'. James casually chatted with Lily before making his way over to him.

"Thanks mate. For inviting Lily I mean. It means a lot to me." Sirius looked puzzled for a second. Then he realised, James thought that he'd invited Lily along to a marauders day out for him. He had no idea about his ulterior motive, he felt a strange feeling well in the pit of his stomach. The same feeling he felt after trying to lead Snape to Remus on a full moon; guilt.

"Oh yeah... You're welcome. Figured you could use a chance to get chummy."

"I mean it Pads, thanks" He replied grinning, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
"I'm glad to see you making an effort. No one wanted to say anything to you in case it jinxed things but, you've really started to change your attitude a bit this year. It's good to see." He continued.

"You're still good old Padfoot but I dunno, you seem more positive and mature. Wow those are two words I never thought I'd put with you in a sentence. So anyway we need to discuss our next big prank. Just because we're being all resposible now doesn't mean we still can't give Hogwarts a good laugh"

Sirius grinned the idea of a prank, especially one against the Slytherins sounded heavenly.

"Can't really discuss it with goody two shoes around though can we?"

"Can't discuss what with whom around Black?" Lily said coming to join the pair.

"See ears like a bat Prongs" Sirius concluded making his point.

"If this is about a prank on the Slytherins I have a few ideas..." She hinted subtley. Sirius's eyes went wide.

"You? Help us with a prank? Since when?"

" Since I realised you're not all bloody idiots. You forget I used to have a friend on the inside, I know a few things, that and I'm not too shabby at magic either. You never asked me to help you since you usually targeted Snape." She had a point Sirius realised.

"Alright Evans I'll bite what's your plan?"

"How about you shout first round at the three broom sticks and we discuss there? Then we can get a few supplies from Zonko's?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- whistle

"Evans... That's... That's bloody genius that is. It'll be like their own dorm is attacking them!" Sirius barked.

"See not so much of a goody-good now am ?" She boasted taking another sip of butterbeer. The look on the rest of the marauders faces was priceless.

"Why did we never use her before Prongs?"

"Because she used to hate your guts" James sniggered.

"Yes well now me and Evans have what I believe to be quite a strong relationship going for us thank you very much. Now we need red itching powder, laxitives, red hair dye, what ever it is Evans calls cellophane, canary creams, mirrors, a few ghoul costumes and a couple of love potions."

"I can get cellophane easy. I'll just owl home. Dad should be able to send some" Lily smiled.

"See team work Prongs!" James chuckled at his friends excitement.

"So 'Slytherin fun house' is under way." Remus laughs. Lily drained her mug and stood up.

"Where you going Evans?" Sirius asked, noting that she was putting her scarf around her neck.

"Back to the castle Black. Curfew is in ten minutes, while I know you lot can sneak back in whenever you please it looks odd if i'm not back on time." She stuck her tongue out at him and addressed the others.

"Thanks for a great day guys, it was fun, we should do it more often. I'll let you know when I get the cellophane."

She kissed each of them on the cheek as she left. Peter squeaked, Remus smiled, Sirius attempted to be cheeky by requesting another and James went the colour of a beetroot.

"Woo-hoo even old Prongsie boy gets a kiss aren't you lucky" Sirius remarked teasing his friend. But James just grinned at him.

"Thanks Pads. I owe you a fire whiskey. Not a lot of friends would do that, I'm really pleased you're making an effort with Evans."

"So you said." He mumbled back.

"Come on let's go sweet talk Rosmerta shall we?" James said pulling money from his pocket.

"Na not today mate. Some other time."

James looked stunned, Sirius Black never refused a drink let alone a free fire whisky. The other marauders all gave him questioning looks as well. But he just stood calmly and put his coat on.

"You feeling alright?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah, I've already had a couple plus I've got a skirt back up at the castle tonight. Probably not a good idea to get too shit faced." He shrugged.

"I think I'm hallucinating" Remus continued turning to James.

"Why?"

"Padfoot is willingly being mature and responsible." He stated. Sirius scoffed at them both as they laughed. Peter confused by the entire ordeal.

"Ha ha, very funny" Sirius said sarcastically. "See you. Don't wait up for me"  
*****

_Shit!_ Sirius thought. While he knew where to find the room of requirement or the come and go room as Marlene called it, he did not know how he was supposed to get in. With Marlene already inside waiting for him he had no clue what form the room had taken and thus no idea what to ask for so he could enter.

_This is a bunch of bollocks. Be nice to Evans all day. James free drink. Want a snog. Fucks sake. need a smoke._

He thought as he paced the corridor. He was bound to be there all night at this rate and he hadn't thought to steal the invisibility cloak before making his way up here.

"Given up yet?" Marlene's voice called out to him chuckling. She stood leaning in a door way that had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Didn't know how to ruddy get in did I?" He huffed following her inside.

The room was warm thanks to a fire place that was glowing in the corner. Flames creating a flickering pattern of illuminating light across the walls and ceiling. There was a four poster bed in the centre of the room. Just like the ones in Gryffindor tower, however this one was more than big enough for two.

Sirius kicked his shoes off against the wall and finally had a chance to take a look at Marlene properly. She was dressed in all black, a pair of tight jeans and a low v-neck shirt which clung to her slim frame. Her breast peering out the top at him like they had been the previous night behind the tapestry. She was barefooted on the wooden floor. Her hair was tied up loosely in a bun that was unravelling.

Sirius felt his mouth become suddenly quite dry, then spontaneously water all at once. His mind was racing, he wanted to grab her and snog her and place her on the bed. But from the look on her face he could tell she had other ideas.

"Sit on the edge of the bed Black" She said arms crossed. He didn't need telling twice, he sat himself on the very end of the bed, legs dangling over the side hands propping his body up in a seated position.

"How'd it go with Lily?" She asked sauntering over and standing between his legs.

"Just fine. Went to the book store had a few drinks. Planned a prank. Prongs seemed pretty happy with the whole affair." He replied smugly.

"That's good I hoped he would be." She sank to her knees in front of him and ran her fingers teasingly over his thighs. "So Lily helped plan a famous marauders prank?"

"Boy did she ever. Girls has a knack for suspicious antics I must say."

"She gets it from her dad, he was always the class clown in school apparently. Until Mrs Evans came along, then they were more of a dynamic duo" She laughed, her fingers working their way further and further up his thighs.

"Ha can you imagine Prongs and Evans doing that? They'd be unstoppable, maybe she wouldn't be such a bad influence on him after all." He grinned watching her.

"You thought she'd be a bad influence? How?" Marlene quizzed.

"Oh come on you know Evans, she'd so tight arsed and high and mighty about everything. Every party we held she never came, every prank she'd be scolding us afterwards. If he'd actually managed to get himself shacked up with her Prongs would be wrapped around her pink finger. Then it would be all over rover for the marauders." He explained.

"Sirius before now who was Lily friends with?"

"Well it was Snape and..." Sirius thought for a moment and it dawned on him. Severus Snape had been until this point Lily Evans only friend. "Well yeah it was Snape"

"And why would she come to a party where she had no friends? Who were most of your pranks on?"

"Snape" He admitted.

"And they wouldn't she get angry and upset if her only friend was being pranked on and targeted? Wouldn't you do the same for James or Remus or Peter?" She continued. "Haven't you noticed that now he's gone she's a lot more relaxed and easy going? Sirius the more you learn about her I think the more she'll surprise you. She's a loyal and loving friend when it comes down to it, she'd be a useful ally"

"Yeah. I guess you're right McKinnon"

"That's what I wanted to hear" She grinned.

Marlene took the button of his trousers in her teeth and undid it carefully, then moving to his zipper and flicking it into her mouth with her tongue. Sirius's eyes went wide with amazement. He'd had many young witches undo his trousers before but never in such a fashion. It was usually a flurry of shaking or desperate hands followed by an intense snog.

He leaned back further into his hands and waiting to see how she'd continue. She jiggled his pants loose from around his waist and dropped them past his knees. Crawling up his body she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Sirius kicked his pants off from around his ankles moving himself back further onto the bed dragging the delicate Marlene with him.

He could feel the pressure building below his waist as the roughness of her jeans brushed against him. He attempted to undo her jeans but she stopped him and pinned his hands above his head.

"Oh no you don't Black" She whispered.

Her lips sliding along his jaw to his neck and trailing long kisses down his neck. Sirius felt his breath hitch as she sucked on his pulse point at the base of his collar. The temperature of the room seemed to be rising and Marlene would not let him move his hands. She grind her hips slowly against his and it drove Sirius insane. He longed to touch her and grab her. He fought against her but it was no use. She just kept pushing his hands back.

"Be good and keep you hands there" She panted sitting up and releasing his hands. "You move and this doesn't come off. I say what can and can't come off or be touched clear?" She asked and tugged at the hem of her own shirt.

He tried to relax his breathing shallow and heavy. He watched as Marlene removed her shirt from her body teasingly slowly. He heard every noise, the crackle of the fire, a distance rumbling of thunder outside and their laboured breathing. He could see her breast now, cheeky minx hadn't even worn a bra. He almost went to touch her when he remembered. Not listening to Marlene came with a price that he wasn't keen on discovering.

Thankfully she finally granted his longing for touch by placing his hands on her breasts. She bent over again and resumed kissing and sucking on his neck. Daringly Sirius squeezed her and let his hands travel over her breasts and stomach. Her skin was as smooth as he'd imagined. he wasn't brave enough however to venture near her jeans again which were still rubbing furiously against him.  
Marlene rolled onto her side pulling Sirius with her. Her hands roamed south to his hips and she dipped her fingers ever so slightly beneath the waist band of his boxer shorts. Sirius groaned and caught her lips with his own. He was half expecting a protest that never came. She slipped her hand deeper and stroked along him tenderly. Sirius's kisses became more passionate and desperate, with his erection beneath her fingers his arousal was clear. Firmly, but gently, she wraped her fingers around his member and moved her fist up and down his shaft in a slow,steady motion.

He released a groan again from the back of his throat and pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. Marlene took this as a hint to change her speed and pressure. She added a gently twisting motion on the way down. Sirius found his hands wandering her body, leaving one hand on her breast her let the other travel down to her jeans and rubbed her through them. Marlene took her free hand and removed it. Sirius sighed in frustration.

_What was wrong with this girl_? Every other girl was usually screaming and begging for his touch but not her. He tried again but got the same reaction.

"Fuck Marls" He hissed between his teeth.

"Frustrated are we Sirius?" She winked and he saw her plan. This was what she wanted. To pleasure him to the point of insanity. He was so hiped up by his own pleasure he wanted to share it with her. It was an odd feeling indeed. With other girls it was just a case of shutting them up or getting them to continue what they were doing.

"Very. I've been good haven't I?" He tried to make his voice sound strong but it came out has more of a plea. Her lips brushed against his ear and he felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Go on then" She whispered and went back to kissing his lips.

He wasted no time in returning his hand but this time he furiously undid her button and slipped his hand beneath her pants. He rubbed her through her underwear and could feel the wetness seeping through. It was enough to drive him mad. He was about to slip his fingers beneath her panties when she pulled away from his and got off the bed.  
Stunned Sirius could barely move. He watched her as she retrieved her shirt from the floor and putting it back on.

"Spicy enough for you Black?" She winked re-doing the button on her pants. "See you next week" She laughed and headed out the door.

"Fuck!" Sirius yelled rolling onto his back in frustration. He wanted more and Marlene was very good at not giving him what he wanted and everything he wanted all at once.

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVOURITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
